PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This proposal entitled ?Training for Discovery and Scholarship in Digestive Health and Diseases? is for continuation of a long-standing, highly successful research training program for pre- and postdoctoral candidates and GI fellows in Digestive Health and Diseases (DHD) at the University of Chicago. This program provides rigorous scientific training to highly qualified and promising individuals for careers in basic, translational, and clinical investigation. It has successfully prepared generations of leaders in biomedical research, academia, and other walks of life. The training faculty are comprised of funded, highly successful, multidisciplinary, and collaborative investigators from the University of Chicago and its two affiliates, Argonne National Lab and the Marine Biological Lab. A recently defined group of Associate Mentors that include early stage investigators representing the next generation of mentors and leaders, important resource experts, or full-time clinicians without research support, will assist full mentors. The program is strategically located in the heart of the biomedical research complex that includes state-of-the-art research and clinical facilities. These facilities offer technologies such as mouse genetic engineering, gnotobiotic, single cell genomics, mass cytometry, advanced imaging, advanced `omic' technologies such as next generation DNA sequencing and other quantitative data sciences for systems biology and integration. A robust clinical research pipeline capable of generating highly curated clinical metadata and biospecimens for translational investigators in DHD is available through the NIDDK P30 DDRCC. Currently, the program supports the training of two predoctoral and five postdoctoral trainees drawn from a large pool of highly qualified candidates, particularly with the recent influx of MD/PhD and research-intensive MDs from the Physician Scientist Development Program of the Department of Medicine. However, with the increased demand for training in DHD, especially in the areas of the gut microbiome, host-microbe interactions, data sciences, metabolism, immunology and IBD, we are requesting the addition of a third pre-doctoral training position. Our DHDT32 curriculum is notable in using a combination of didactic, formal coursework, problem-based, and hands-on training approaches that continuously adapt to the everchanging landscape of knowledge, technology, and clinical practice to insure the competitiveness, productivity, and success of all trainees. Their progress and career development will be monitored closely by faculty advisory and program oversight committees. Trainees will be taught how to think critically and creatively, and receive instruction in academic skills (e.g. grant and MS writing, etc) and the responsible conduct of research. The program is also stepping up its efforts to promote diversity among its selected candidates through the recent creation of the Diversity and Inclusion Committee. Collectively, these efforts will continue to produce high quality investigators who are well prepared to become independent investigators, future mentors, and leaders in academia, clinical research, and other biomedical fields.